Phillip
Phillip is number 12 in Pop! South Park. He is from the South Park franchise. Background Terrance and Phillip are the Canadian comedy duo that appear as the stars of The Terrance and Phillip show. Terrance's birthday is January 18th and Phillip's is November 12th. Phillip (Sir Phillip Niles Argyle of Montréal) has blond hair and a blue shirt with a "P", while Terrance (Sir Terrance Henry Stoot from the "small village" of Toronto) has black hair and wears a red shirt with a "T". Like virtually all Canadians in South Park, they are geometrically-figured with small beady eyes and egg-shaped heads which flap up and down whenever they speak. According to Terrance in "Canada on Strike", Phillip has diabetes, though this may have just been something to attempt to stop the strike that was going on before it gets out of hand. After fighting with Phillip in "Terrance and Phillip: Behind the Blow," Terrance becomes fat and stays that way for several episodes. In South Park, Terrance and Phillip are the stars of a popular television show. This show-within-a-show serves an interesting role; the parents of the South Park characters view Terrance and Phillip's obsessive fart gags in much the same way that many parents in the real world view South Park - with considerable contempt. Terrance and Phillip are Beavis and Butt-Head in the South Park world. Matt and Trey have said in the past that to them Beavis and Butt-Head were like "the blues. It's the same thing over and over, but it's always good". More evidence of this is the South Park movie being a satire on the fire controversy of 1993 when a Moraine, Ohio mother blamed the cartoon for her son setting their trailer on fire killing his 2 year old sister (Kenny lighting his fart on fire). Mike Judge voiced Kenny at the end of the movie. Matt and Trey have also stated that the characters were in response to the critics claiming the show was nothing but fart humor. The two characters have heavy accents, ostensibly to represent stereotypical American views of Canadians. The "aboot" pronunciation has also been used in The Simpsons and Canadian Bacon. The fact their career is based on an accidental fart Phillip made on the The Ed Sullivan Show at the age of six, because that was the only part of their act Americans understood, may be saying something about Canadian perceptions of Americans. The duo popularized a catchphrase in the show-within-a-show, as they would invariably say "You FAH-ted!" and then giggle to almost any farting sound. They are the favorite show of Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick as well as most of the South Park children. Early episodes reference the show as airing on Cartoon Central, a spoof of Comedy Central, which airs South Park, but newer episodes consistently state it as airing on the "Canadian Network". The Canadian Network cancels the show in "Eat, Pray, Queef," then reinstates it with Terrance, Phillip, and their wives, the Queef Sisters in "Crème Fraiche". This implies that The Queef Sisters was cancelled, because Stan and Kyle reference the show as Terrance and Phillip. Terrance and Phillip are huge celebrities on South Park, and have won the Nobel Peace Prize. Some time before "Terrance and Phillip: Behind the Blow" they broke up but they were reunited in that episode. They apparently are so famous that they have their own line of dolls as seen in "Cow Days". "Royal Pudding" establishes that they are both Knights in Canada. History On June 22, 2017, the second wave of South Park Pop!s were announced with a release date of August 2017. Phillip will be released along with Stan, Kyle, Professor Chaos, and Terrance. Chases for both Terrance and Phillip were announced on the same day along with exclusives, Goth Stan, Cartman With Clyde and Stan & Kyle. References * https://funko.com/blogs/news/coming-soon-south-park-pop-s-1 Category:Pop! Category:South Park Category:Figures Category:Pop!s Released In 2017 Category:Bobblehead Pop!